I'm Keeping It - Gon's Birthday
by Justaperson1718
Summary: Killua has just given, in Gon's honest opinion, the best present ever.


Seeing how this _is _FF. net, I'm not going to include the actual sex scene. But I will put it in a second chapter in the story on the AO3 site. Will be the same title, same account name, and this will be the first chapter on there.

Again, the second chapter on the AO3 site will be the sex scene, don't go looking for it in the first. I'm not putting it on this site because unfortunately for you all I try to follow the rules. I run a community myself, so I'm kind of mentally demanded to follow rules so I'm not a hypocrite about it.

**Update: Second chapter is out now.**

I am completely and utterly saddened as I finished this at 11:55, but could not get it out before Gon's birthday ended at 12:00.

I'm so sorry Gon..I failed you..if only I hadn't stayed up for 16 hours and passed out for one hour this afternoon...

Forgive me.

**Rated M for:** Some pretty smutty material, bordering the beginning of sex. (Kids, begone!)

**Pairings: **Gon and Killua

**Summary:** Killua has just given, in Gon's honest opinion, the best present ever.

**This is not beta read. If you see a mistake feel free to PM me or tell me in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Hunter x Hunter. I would love to though.**

**I'm Keeping It - Gon  
**

Gon made his way through the city, staring at the buildings as he passed by. As much as he hated it, his companion had separated from him a few days ago in order to do something he said he had to take care of by himself.

But today Gon was very happy, because today was the day Killua said he would be back. He just had to find the right hotel now, which should be around here somewhere.

"Ah! Here it is!" Gon exclaimed to no one in particular, spotting the correct hotel name and running inside. He ran up to the receptionist and asked, "Excuse me, do you have any rooms under the name Killua Zoldyck?"

The receptionist looked at the boy, clearly uninterested before glancing at a clipboard. "Room 314."

Gon thanked her and ran to the elevator, practically bouncing with every step he took. He pressed the three and waited until the double-doors opened up to his floor. He ran down the hallway until he reached room 314, before stopping in front of it. He was about to knock on the door before he saw a note on it.

_If this is Gon knock three times, wait thirty seconds and then enter slowly._

_If this is anyone else, I will kill you where you stand if you even try to knock on the door._

Gon giggled at the last part of the note, and knocked three times slowly. He began counting to thirty in his head, and upon reaching twenty-eight grabbed hold of the door knob. Once he hit thirty he opened the door slowly and looked around, confused at the empty room.

The furniture was here, everything seemed normal, but...

Then he heard it, a faint and small cough followed by a loud 'Meow'.

He looked down then, and noticed Killua sitting on the ground like a cat or dog would. "Killua?"

"Meow."

Then he noticed it. The cat ears on top of the ex-assassin's head, and the tail protruding from the back of his shorts. The cat-paw shaped shoes and gloves, the collar with a bell on it around his neck, and the sticky note on his forehead.

And, of course, the scarlet red blush painting his face. He honestly looked like he wanted to just disappear.

Crouching down in front of the other, Gon took the posted note off the silver-haired boy's head and read it.

_I know you don't care about your birthday or anything, but I think it should be a special day for you regardless. So I went out to find these..things..to put on, for your present. That's right, your present is me. You can do whatever you want with me __tonight, all night long._  


_Happy Birthday, Gon. __I love you._

_P.S. I'm only going to do this once, and I don't promise not to murder you at midnight on the dot._

Gon smiled when he finished reading the note, then frowned as he tried to read the words that had been vigorously crossed out. He'd had a cat before when he lived with Aunt Mito, but it didn't seem too fond of him specifically. This 'cat' will obviously be a whole lot better, though.

As if he was mind-reading, Gon felt Killua poke his head under the young hunter's hand in an attempt to make him give the other affection.

"Raow."

Gon giggled at Killua's cat sounds, finding them adorable, and petted the silver shock of hair between the cat ears. He had to hold in a guffaw when he noticed the ex-assassin wiggle his butt to make the tail shift left and right. The action was beyond adorable, but he never ever in all the entirety of his life expected to see Killua wag his bottom.

_"He must be really dedicated to this,"_ Gon thought as he began to scratch under his new pet's chin. When he felt the vibrations of the other's neck on his hand, he leaned in closer to hear that Killua was actually purring. He did not expect that he was leaving himself open when he leaned in though, and was caught completely off guard when his companion licked his face repeatedly.

It made him feel funny inside in three completely different ways.

Gon sat crossed legged on the floor now with his eyes closed, slowing his petting to a near-stop while Killua assaulted the spiky-haired boy's face with his tongue, purring incessantly. Gon could hear Killua's purring grow in volume and his hand slowly dropped from the other's head to the ground before he leaned back instinctively from the pleasure. He was not even in a completely conscious state of mind at the moment, feeling far too much in bliss.

He felt Killua crawl into his lap to follow the boy as he leaned back. A moan forcefully escaped his lips, and when his friend's tongue gave one last lick across the corner of his mouth the sensation disappeared.

Gon's eyes shot open at the sudden disappearance of the source of all his pleasure, and he suddenly realized just how hard he had been breathing.

"W-wait, don't-" Gon started, but paused when he looked into Killua's eyes and saw a glint that read 'Not yet,' "-stop..."

The ex-assassin purred much softer for a few more seconds, and rubbed his cheek against Gon's before crawling out of the young hunter's lap. Walking on all fours, he made his way across the room and stuck his head under the bed. When he came back out, he was dragging a gift wrapped box out with him by his teeth. Sitting beside it, he looked at the other boy across the room expectantly. "Raow."

Gon got up and made his way across the room, crouching down beside Killua and the gift. He took the note attached to it and began reading it while scratching Killua behind his real ears.

_In case you don't like your first present, I got this as a back-up._

Gon laughed at this. "You thought I wouldn't like having _you_ as a present?" the young hunter questioned disbelievingly. Killua looked to the side, but Gon grabbed his cheek softly and turned him back. Staring into his pet's eyes, he said, "That's ridiculous, Killua. You're the best present ever. No matter what."

Killua's eyes widened and he blushed, shaking his tail just barely. Gon giggled at the action, still holding the other's cheek. "You can do better than that, Killua."

He leaned in and kissed the silver-haired boy's forehead, who vigorously shook his backside to make his tail whip back and forth. Gon, satisfied with that, began opening his present when Killua pawed his arm softly.

"Raow." The boy looked at Gon expectantly, who caught on and started petting the other again.

The young hunter tried to awkwardly unwrap his second present with one hand while Killua closed his eyes and began purring again. When he finally got it open he pulled out a brown stuffed dog with floppy ears and brown eyes.

"Thank you, Killua," Gon said as he smiled at the toy. Then he looked over at the other, "But I think I still like my first present better."

Gon pulled the cat-boy into a hug, who gave another 'meow' but refused to move from his cat-like sitting position.

"So, if I can do _whatever_ I want with you..." Gon said, and leaned in close to his pet's ear before whispering, "...does that mean I can make you my cuddle buddy?"

Killua turned red and began struggling to get out of the hug. He began hissing, growling and giving a set of aggressive 'raow's which only prompted the spiky-haired boy to hold on to him tighter while laughing merrily.

"You're so funny, Killua. This is probably the best birthday I've had so far, and I didn't even remember it was my birthday to begin with!" Gon hugged him tighter.

Killua calmed down at hearing this, and inwardly sighed before giving the other another lick on the side of his face. He began purring softly again, and timidly gave yet another lick.

Gon's mind began swimming again, excited that he was getting this treatment from his companion once more. He was surprised when he felt himself being pushed down, and noticed Killua's 'paw' on his chest.

"Killua?" Gon questioned the other as he was slowly pushed onto his back on the floor.

The ex-assassin timidly crawled on top of the other boy, licking his face softly. Gon's eyes slowly closed and he leaned his head back to enjoy his companion's ministrations. He involuntarily let out a low, long moan when the other's tongue flitted across the corner of his lips.

"K-Killua, you d-don't _have_ to d-do this just because i-it's my birthday," Gon stuttered out, trying to hold back his moans. He just wanted to set that straight, in case Killua was feeling forced to do something he might regret.

That didn't stop the silver-haired boy's tongue from slowly dragging itself across Gon's slightly open mouth, though.

The young hunter's eyes shot open and he looked up at the boy lying atop him. "K-Kil-"

"Shhh..." Killua shushed him, caressing the other's cheek. He licked the lips of the boy under him one more time before descending down and softly biting his neck.

Gon arched his back forward, pressing his stomach against his companion's as teeth nibbled on the side of his neck. Grabbing the back of Killua's head he held the other in place, urging him to keep going.

Killua bit down hard enough to leave a mark this time, immediately licking the spot afterwards.

That was when the clock chimed, alerting anyone present that it was now midnight, and Killua pulled back with an evil smirk.

_Perfectly according to plan._

"Welp, guess that's it for your birthday present." Gon snapped back to full consciousness immediately.

"Wh-what?" Gon's eyes widened. This couldn't be. He had no idea what was happening, but he was absolutely in love with the previous situation. "Wait, no!"

But it was too late, Killua was already climbing off of the poor boy. When he turned around to walk away, he made sure to give one last wiggle of his bottom to tease the other who was still on the floor.

"W-wait..." Gon said, pausing to get up on his feet. He wanted..no.._needed_ for them to continue the previous activity, feeling like he was literally going to die if they did not. His stomach felt so empty now. "...but..."

Killua jumped onto the bed, spreading his limbs out across the huge two person mattress.

"No buts, if you wanted to do something like that, you should have done it right away. The note said you could do whatever you wanted with me. That entailed _anything_. Buuut..." Turning around, he gave a sly smile. "...your birthday ended at midnight. Sorry."

Gon made a whining noise, shifting from foot to foot in place. He bit his lower lip and stared at Killua, who was stretching on the over-sized bed.

"Though I guess, maybe, I could be..persuaded..to give you next year's present a little early," Killua said, turning to lie on his back and spreading his legs some. Pulling off his collar, his paw-like gloves and kicking off his paw-like shoes, he gave a knowing smirk. "But just for a while."

At hearing 'a while' Gon ran to the bed, not wanting to waste anymore time in case that meant he had another time limit.

The best present ever was lying right there, all his for the taking, after all.

* * *

Remember to check out the story on AO3 every so often for the next part if you wish to read it. Have a nice day/night.

Don't feel obligated to give a good review, I accept good and bad alike, so don't hold back. Though I prefer any review to none at all. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
